carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
Claudia Blaisdel
Book seller (1981) Secretary at Denver Carrington (1981-1982) Assistant manager at La Mirage (1983-1984) Manager of La Mirage (1984-1985) }}Born on January 8th, she was a warm and loving woman, compassionate and kind to everybody. Still, most people would feel sorry for her, unlucky as she was. Barely 16 years old, Claudia Barrows got pregnant after sleeping with her boyfriend, Matthew Blaisdel. An abort was out of the question, and the two young "parents-to-be", decided to get married. This life turned out harder than expected. To support his wife and their new baby daughter, Lindsay, Matthew had to work very hard. He was a geologist, working for Blake Carrington, and his demanding job often forced him to be away from his family for weeks at a time, working on oil rigs all over the world. This way of living almost destroyed the marriage, and it was eventually too much for Claudia, who wasn't that strong at the time. Claudia was in 1979 seen screaming uncontrollably as she was dragged into a car and brought to be put away on a mental institution, after a nervous breakdown. Matthew was at the same time forced to go to the Mideast, and Lindsay was taken care of by Matthew's Mother. In 1981, Matthew returned to Denver, and Claudia was released after 18 months of treatment in the hospital. They moved back together with Lindsay and the family was reunited. Unfortunately, starting a new life was difficult, as Claudia was still very fragile, and had trouble getting along with Lindsay. In addition to this, Claudia fell in love with Steven Carrington, even though she didn't want to. She ended up having an affair, and when Matthew found out, he took Lindsay and left. Shortly after, they both disappeared in South America. Sticking to the assumed fact that they were dead, Claudia tried to cope with the loss. She got a job in Denver-Carrington, but things fell apart for her again after she was injured in a shooting incident. The bottom line was when she broke down again and "kidnapped" a doll, believing it was Lindsay. It cost her another stay at the sanitarium, but she was in the end released, and completely recovered. Her love for Steven never died, and they got married in 1983. Claudia got much stronger during these years, and was an excellent step-mother for Danny. She even got involved in the hotel business through Blake, who made her the assistant manager at La Mirage, which helped her regain a great deal of her confidence and brought some much-needed stability to her life. Claudia then began receiving flowers and gifts that appeared to be from matthew. She and Steven visited the crash site in South America and viewed the wreckage of Matthew and Lindsay's car to convince Claudia that they are truly deceased. However upon returning home, Claudia received a phone call from Matthew. As the calls continued, Krystle realized that they were merely tape recordings. Claudia remembered that Matthew sent her tapes while she was hospitalized and learnt that Matthew's mother wanting revenge against Claudia for the deaths of her son and granddaughter, sold the tapes to an unknown man. Blake later figured out that the buyer was Morgan Hess, a private investigator with ties to his ex-wife (and Steven's Mother) Alexis Colby. Hess, however was working for Sammy Jo, who has decided to fight for custody of Danny. Lack of trust and some influence from Adam unfortunately made her and Steven divorced in 1985. Claudia now "jumped" from one brother to another, and started an affair with Adam. This developed into a marriage, but Claudia had mysteriously changed. She was angry with Blake, because she thought he hadn't treated her fair in a business matter, and her relationship to Adam was mainly based on lust and greed, as they coldly aimed for the leadership of Denver-Carrington. In the end, they got divorced, and Claudia was left alone, angry and bitter, with no family and nobody to love. If it was an accident or a kind of "final revenge" is difficult to decide, but in 1986, she started a fire which burned down Hotel La Mirage to the ground. Claudia herself died in the flames. Her life is a story about a talented, loving woman who once had a promising future, but ended her life tragically after many sad incidents. Season one As Dynasty begins in 1981, Matthew Blaisdel returns to Denver from a long-term assignment in the Middle East to discover that his wife Claudia has been released from the sanitarium where she had been living since her breakdown in 1979. Matthew and daughter Lindsay find Claudia trying to restart her life, living on her own and working in a diner. Though struggling with his feelings for Krystle Jennings — whom he had fallen in love with while Claudia had been institutionalized but who is now engaged to Matthew's boss Blake Carrington — Matthew invites Claudia home to rebuild their marriage. Fragile Claudia is desperately trying to reconnect with Lindsay, who had been hurt and traumatized by Claudia's breakdown. Already tenuous, Matthew and Claudia's relationship is further strained as she realizes that he still has feelings for Krystle. Claudia is drawn to Blake's sensitive son Steven Carrington, who is struggling with his sexuality. Lindsay is devastated as she overhears Claudia accusing Matthew of only marrying her because she was pregnant. Matthew leaves Blake's employ to run his own rig, and soon their rivalry over Krystle transforms into a fierce rivalry over oil. Meanwhile, Claudia's friendship with Steven turns into an affair. Later, Claudia is called as a defense witness for Blake in his trial for the murder of Steven's former lover, Ted Dinard. Blake's lawyer argues that Steven's relationship with Claudia "proves" that Ted was a harmful influence on his son. Her secret out, Claudia knows her marriage is over and attempts to run away with Lindsay, only to crash her car in the first season finale, "The Testimony". Season two When Claudia wakes in the hospital in the season two premiere "Enter Alexis (1981)," she learns that Matthew has taken Lindsay and left the country. She tries to kill herself with sleeping pills but is rescued by Dr. Nick Toscanni, a friend of Blake's. Feeling responsible for her troubles, Blake had sent Nick to check on her; Claudia soon accepts Blake's offer to convalesce at the mansion, and begins therapy with Nick. Steven asks Claudia to marry him, but she declines, admitting that she is still in love with Matthew. As 1982 begins, Claudia is well enough to leave the Carrington mansion, moving into her own apartment and taking a job working for Blake's company, Denver-Carrington. In "The Iago Syndrome," Cecil Colby offers to help Claudia find Lindsay if she agrees to spy on Blake, and she reluctantly agrees. When he asks for information that she is unable to access, Cecil suggests that she sleep with his nephew Jeff Colby and make a copy of his key. Claudia does so in "The Baby," but is overcome with guilt; Jeff learns of her duplicity but blames Cecil. In "The Gun," Claudia intercepts a Telex relating that Matthew's crashed jeep had been found in South America with "no signs of life." Realizing that Cecil had already known that Matthew and Lindsay are dead, she plans to kill Cecil. Claudia is interrupted by Krystle, who attempts to take the gun away from her, and in the struggle Claudia is shot. With Claudia in surgery, the police doubt Krystle's version of the shooting; Claudia survives but her memory is spotty. She begins to obsess about Krystle's affair with Matthew. Somewhat hostile towards Krystle, Claudia begins to unravel in "The Two Princes" and begins packing for Ecuador, but Blake finally receives word that Matthew and Lindsay's bodies have been found. As the truth sinks in, Claudia remembers reading the first Telex, and the truth about Krystle's innocence in the shooting. Later, however, she hears the infant son of Jeff Colby and Blake's daughter Fallon crying; picking up the child, she calls him "Lindsay." The baby is kidnapped in the second season finale "The Cliff," and no one seems to notice that Claudia is not quite herself when she reports seeing a "foreign-looking man with a dark beard" on the grounds around the time the baby had disappeared. Season three Claudia herself disappears from the mansion in the third season episode "The Roof," and becomes the prime suspect in the kidnapping. She rents an apartment, cradling a baby she calls "Lindsay," but the landlady soon recognizes her from television reports and the police arrive. Cornered on the roof, a confused and unstable Claudia refuses the pleas of the Carringtons to give back the baby she thinks is her daughter. Startled by an officer, Claudia trips, and the baby plunges over the side of the building — but it is only a doll. In the October 20, 1982 episode "The Wedding," Jeff and Fallon's son is recovered from the real kidnapper, and Claudia returns to the sanitarium. Steven later visits her in the March 30, 1983 third season episode "The Dinner." Season four A recovered Claudia is released in the October 19, 1983 fourth season episode "The Note," and she and Steven make love. Steven is battling his father Blake over custody of Danny, Steven's son with his ex-wife Sammy Jo; Claudia devises a plan to secure Steven's victory. She and Steven marry in "Tender Comrades," and they are promptly awarded custody of Danny. Claudia begins receiving flowers and gifts that appear to be from Matthew. She and Steven visit the crash site in South America and view the wreckage of Matthew and Lindsay's car to convince Claudia that they are truly dead. However, upon returning home, Claudia receives a phone call from Matthew. As the calls continue, Krystle realizes that they are merely tape recordings. Claudia recalls that Matthew sent her tapes while she was hospitalized; she learns that Matthew's mother sold the tapes to an unknown man. Blake later figures out that the buyer was Morgan Hess, a private investigator with ties to his ex-wife (and Steven's mother) Alexis Colby. Hess, however, is working for Sammy Jo, who has decided to fight for custody of Danny. Season five Claudia and Steven's marriage is strained when she suspects that Steven is having an affair with a male co-worker, Luke Fuller. While Steven struggles with his attraction to Luke, Claudia is drawn into a brief affair with Dean Caldwell. Claudia confesses the affair and they separate; Claudia attempts to reconcile with Steven, but continues to catch him and Luke together. Claudia turns to Adam for support, and they also have an affair. Claudia divorces Steven and starts a relationship with Adam. Blake blames Claudia's leaving for "turning Steven gay" again and orders Adam to end the relationship. Adam agrees, but secretly tells Claudia that nothing will break them up. Claudia is Adam's date at the wedding of his sister Amanda Carrington to Prince Michael of Moldavia. When terrorists attack the wedding in a spray of gunfire, Luke shields Claudia and pushes her to the ground. Season six Claudia survives the terrorist attack (although Luke does not) and returns to Denver, where she and Adam are married. Ironically, Luke's death helps to repair her damaged relationship with Steven and they become friends. In "The Proposal," Claudia is informed of the death of Matthew's former business partner, Walter Lankershim, and inherits his oil well Lankershim-Blaisdel 1 (from the first season). Unfortunately, Blake had absorbed the well into Denver-Carrington years before, and flatly refuses to release it to her. Dreaming of financial independence, a furious Claudia urges Adam to trick an ailing Blake into signing a power of attorney in order to reclaim ownership. When the well turns out to be dry and worthless, Claudia snaps. In the May 21, 1986 sixth season finale "The Vendetta," Claudia reveals Adam's duplicity to Blake and moves into La Mirage. While obsessing about the Carringtons who have lied to and betrayed her, she accidentally sets her room on fire. The blaze consumes the entire hotel, putting several Carrington lives in danger. Season seven A devastated Adam reports to Blake in the seventh season premiere "The Victory" that Claudia is dead; a body burned beyond recognition had been discovered in the aftermath of the fire, wearing Claudia's wedding ring. Others have also died, and Blake is soon arrested and accused of arson. In "The Arraignment," Blake's niece Jackie Deveraux, injured in the fire, remembers seeing Claudia with flames behind her, proving that the blaze started in Claudia's room. The charges against Blake are dropped. Photo Gallery Claudiacredit1.jpg|Pamela Bellwood's credit for episodes 4 and 5 Claudiacredit1bis.jpg|Pamela Bellwood's credit for the rest of season 1 Claudiacredit2.jpg|Pamela Bellwood's credit for seasons 2 to 6 98610960.jpg|Photo shoot for season 2 98610929.jpg|Photo shoot for season 2 93406465.jpg|Photo shoot for season 4 93406673.jpg|Photo shoot for season 4 93734361.jpg|Photo shoot for season 4 101609222.jpg|Photo shoot for season 6 101610828.jpg|Photo shoot for season 6 0c7d3191268f76180eea84dc7eaa80ac.jpg b9035dfa14ef6f07724a6563bfe02086.jpg 2d196a1578319f6f5d8810b96f641c93.jpg Dynasty39C.jpg|Claudia goes crazy b731edc2fbe95ce84b2f0661258b83fc.jpg|Claudia with Lindsay's toy 98614164.jpg|Claudia returns in Denver cllaudia.png claudia 24.png|Claudia receives strange phone calls Category:The Carrington family